The Wrath of a Demon
by NationalCraft
Summary: Finally unleashed, Ryu has opened to the Satsui No Hado. Ken horrified, Akuma delighted. At least at first, as Evil Ryu is far more powerful than any of them could of imagined. Could this spell the end of the world of Street Fighter? AN: This story is going to include a ton of characters from Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition :D


AN: Hello everyone! I'm NationalCraft and this is my first Street Fighter story, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Satsui No Hado

"Ryu!" His fellow student, his greatest rival, his best friend called out to him one final time. Before Ryu was consumed by the darkness...

Ken, the street fighter in bright red fighting gi and straight blond hair let both his hair and clothes flow in the harsh, unforgiven wind flying relentlessly around his friend. He continued to shout Ryu's name, however even he knew it was too late for that now. This wasn't the first time something similar had happened but this time... was somehow different.

Akuma however, only smirked in a form of crazed happiness as Ryu's power raised to an insane level. He could feel the ground around him level, as if basking in Ryu's new found strength. As if the entire world already feared this once respected man. "Yes... this is it! This is what I've been waiting for!" Akuma was wearing a tattered blue fighting gi, his skin darker than both Ryu and Ken, his eyes glowing a blood red. As if anticipating bathing in the blood of his opponent, alongside the red hair and markings on his gi glowing on his back, Akuma was a terrifying sight.

Ken could see this whole situation going south, and so took the opportunity to try and knock Ryu out, to turn him back him to normal. To return his friend back to man he respected so greately. He dashed towards Ryu and allowed fire to surround his fist, then using the ground to spring upwards into a massive uppercut. "Shoryu-" Ken didn't get to finish that line, as the awesome red aura expanding around Ryu sent Ken flying straight into a tree, almost knocking him out.

"Good, good! Yes this is-"

"Be quiet! Weaklings don't deserve to speak! Prepare to draw your final breathe!" Akuma was completely cut off by the evil awakened in Ryu. The Satsui No Hado, the murderer's intent.

"This is it! This is what I've been searching for!" And with that, Akuma dashed towards Ryu while charging a purple energy infused ball with flickering energy spilling out like a broken electrical cord. And Ryu drew in all the power he could, all the excess overflowed out of him in the form of his demonised red aura. The ball of energy, known to many as a hadoken, was created in Akuma's hand.

Akuma pushed the ball of energy into Ryu's face, causing a massive explosion. The blue gi'd fighter jumped back, and as the smoke cleared, Ryu stood. Unwavering. Even Akuma, the man known to the world as one of the most terrifying street fighters, took a step back. "Our power difference! Its not this much! Argh!" Akuma charged towards Evil Ryu, and sent a flurry of punches. He spun in the air and sent a ton of spinning kicks at his opponent in the form of a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

Evil Ryu was all over the place, dashing to straight up teleporting, committing acts that has never been seen by anyone in the world. Akuma's punches easily shattered trees, yet not a single one was fast enough to hit Ryu.

"Stop wasting my time, fool!" Akuma's rage boiled at Ryu's words and eventually, he popped. Akuma grabbed Ryu, his back marking flared, and all of a sudden... He hit Ryu from all different directions, Ryu couldn't escape, nor block. Akuma hit from everywhere so fast he couldn't even be seen.

"Metsatsu!" Akuma said as he looked over to where Evil Ryu once stood. He smirked again, "You may be powerful, but I am far more powerful than your Satsui-" Ryu stood up. Not phased, cuts and bruises on his body, his white gi tattered, but... that was it.

"This is what I was waiting for! Now its time for you to die!" Akuma stared at Ryu, what was this feeling? He felt angry at Ryu's power, jealous of the strength... frustrated at his strength... and all mixed up too...

"How could I... possibly feel... fear?" Akuma couldn't believe it, he was so angry, at both Ryu and himself. Akuma realised this Ryu was too much for him, he couldn't deal with this. And before Akuma could do anything else, Evil Ryu had his fist under his chin. Evil Ryu uppercut Akuma flying into the air. Then as Akuma was about to land, the red aura'd demon fired a hadoken at Akuma. Then as the energy exploded into Akuma's chest, Ryu threw his leg round, until his foot connected with the same place in Akuma's chest.

This literally caused the battered blue gi'd fighter to bounce off the floor as he landed. Then as Akuma bounced high enough, Ryu sent another uppercut into Akuma's head, then as he lowered Ryu smacked him up again. And as Akuma went to finally land, Ryu sent another shoryuken into his face sending him up a 3rd time. Like a Mexican clown juggling maracas, Akuma made noises every time he went up, a shout out in extreme pain.

Akuma could see Ryu jump out, dark energy filling his opponent's hand that was about to crush him, Akuma could feel himself losing consciousness. Then... this is the end... of this warrior's journey... What a worthless existence mine was...

Ryu brought his hand down, only to rebounded by Ken's massive fire shoryuken that connected with Ryu's fist. He groaned out in angry surprise. Why..? Akuma thought, then as he tried to sit up, someone stopped him, and that someone smiled. "Sen... Sei?" Akuma suddenly sounded a lot more innocent, as if he was close to death, seeing a light. That person giggled slightly, though Akuma couldn't hear the tone nor if not it was sarcastic or not.

"Not quite. Its time to go." That person grabbed Akuma and jumped out of the looming forest, filled with trees that shield the light and a fresh sort of smell that would make you believe it peaceful.

Though Ken was hardly experiencing this, as he stood beside his sensei, the same as Ryu's. "I don't know... how much we can do here..."

Ken's voice was breathy, as his breath was almost non existent at that point, Evil Ryu having taken the wind out of him earlier.

Their sensei however could not answer as Ryu was already all over him. To any normal person, they looked to be even in their fighting skill. But after how much Ken has seen, in battles with and against Ryu, he could tell their teacher was struggling. Ryu's incredible strength overpowered his opponent, and even with their sensei's easy use of combos, he had no chance to use them against Ryu's overwhelming power.

Ryu then kicked Gouken once in the stomach to stop him, then kicked him all the way over to Ken so fast the young blonde fighter didn't even have time to move. And the duo went flying, flipping around ridiculous quicker than tumble weed in the barrens before crashing into a massive log.

Although the urge for blood was strong in the Satsui No Hado, Ryu's personality was still there enough to the point where he said this.

"1 Month. When you are more powerful, go to the Sahara Desert. You will find me there." Instead of killing them, like he originally planned to, he managed to quell Satsui No Hado's lust for blood with the idea of their only strong challenge they will ever have. Ryu then jumped so far into the distance, that Ken and Gouken lost Ryu after the first jump.

Ken sat down straight away, and Gouken was dizzy. "Sorry Sensei, I couldn't do anything after the-"

"Its fine. This isn't your fault. This is the problem when I let 2 of my students do whatever they want. I'm happy youre the only normal one of the lot." The old man, complete with long white hair and grey to white fighting gi, chuckled lightly. "You may as well go back, you need to tell them what's happening."

Ken looked at his sensei with a confused face, "Where are you going then?" Gouken looked back, at shrugged.

"I'll see you in a month." Then as Gouken left that area of the forest, it was apparent to Ken as to what Gouken was planning on doing for the rest of the month.

"I guess that's the old man for you. That guy hasn't participated in society in years, why would he start now?" He shook his dizzy head though laughed at the remark. He walked over to where Ryu changed, and took a deep breath, before giving out a large sigh. "What happened to you, Ryu? Why did you let it take you over? All these years, I guess got too much for you, didn't it?" Ken looked away after asking the long gone man a rhetorical question.

He then walked away from the forest, towards where the others should be. "1 month? That's all I'll need dude. Hopefully..."

* * *

AN: That's all for now! If possible please Review so I know how to improve for the next chapter(s) Thanks!


End file.
